


Nothing's Ever Simple

by bitchbehumble



Series: The Story of Eames [2]
Category: Ariadne - Fandom, Eames - Fandom, Ellen Page - Fandom, Inception (2010), Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Seduction, Sexual Lessons, flirtation, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchbehumble/pseuds/bitchbehumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames finds Ariadne and asks her to create plans for an extraction job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Four Years Later

After the Inception job, everyone went there separate ways. Eames and Arthur continued to further the manipulation of the dream world, only they hadn't crossed paths since. Cobb finally had everything the way he wanted, home with his family, he needed nothing more. Ariadne, finished college in Paris and began her career as none other than an architect. With her gift and talent of creating the most abstract of architecture, it wasn't long before she had been offered several opportunities. However, the best proposal came from New York City. Secretly, Ariadne loved the idea of creating in the dream world, although, she was far more conscious of the danger to delve deeper into the realm of dreams, no matter how enticing it may be. Not to mention, she wasn't known well enough for even a consideration. 

Ariadne often thought about the team, but the only one she'd heard from was Cobb. They kept in touch periodically. Cobb was always concerned for her well being, taking on the big brother role. She only heard about Arthur through Cobb; Arthur would call on Cobb (the best known extractor and partner) when one was needed, but Cobb would decline, every time. 

No one heard from Eames. 

***

It had been a little more than a year, since Ariadne had settled in New York City. By now, she had developed into a mature woman. She tired of her conservative style and desperately yearned for a more alluring one. However, the lack of sexual experience was at fault. Also, it didn't help the question planted in her mind, left by the projection of Mal, forever stalked her. This would be a challenge she would need to understand and defeat. What is it to be a lover?

 

It was a long day with the company. Reconstructing her plans over and over to the satisfaction of the company's client, was enough to make her walk out on several occasions. Thinking of the price she would be paid, is what kept her from demise. When she finally arrived to her uptown Manhattan apartment, all she wanted was a hot relaxing bubble bath. 

She was just a few steps away from the elevator and 2 doors away from her apartment, when she heard a door open behind her. She didn't bother to look, she was too exhausted. Searching for her keys, the taps of heavy shoes along the carpet were getting closer. A sudden rush came over her to hurry into her apartment. She realized the only door that could have opened, was the emergency staircase exit door. She fumbles to unlock the door, then she hears a familiar voice directly behind her.

"Hello darling?"

Ariadne cast her eyes up and forward, staring at the door, smiling to the recognized gravelly voice. She turned to face the voice on one foot.

"You scared the hell out of me, Eames!"

"Hurrey, let's get inside," he said quickly, reaching around her and pushing the door open, looking both ways before entering. 

"What's going on?" Ariadne asks, alarmingly. 

Eames shuts and locks the door behind them. 

"Nothing doll, I don't like the States and they don't much like me," Eames answered.

"Why's that?" She asks, curiously. 

"Never mind that. I'm not concerned about me, as I'm concerned about your safety," Eames said, while closing the curtains, shutting out the city. 

"Me?!" Ariadne snapped back, looking to Eames, waiting for answers. Her feet were killing her, she was still wrapped in her coat and hadn't even set her purse down.

Once he was finished roaming about the apartment, securing all windows, the 2 glass door walls; one in the living room and the other in her bedroom, he came back to the living room where she was. He loosened his tie and looked to her, seeing her worry. 

"I'm sorry Ariadne, please relax... I don't mean to worry you. I'm just taking all precautions," Eames said, easing her. He steps to her and leans down, pecking her cheek with a kiss. 

"How did you find me?" As soon as she asked, she laughed to herself. "Never mind," she adds, shaking her head, realizing who she was asking. 

Eames takes a seat on her couch, watching Ariadne as she removes her trench over coat and heels. His eyes casting over her, taking notice to her now, more womanly figure, still hidden away behind layers of clothes, unnecessary clothes. 

"Sooo... are you going to tell me what this is all about? I mean... I haven't seen you in 4 years and here you are, showing up at my apartment, nearly frightening me, and concerned as if you're being followed?" Ariadne asked, while pulling her scarf from around her neck.

Eames takes in a breath, "You have anything to drink? Hard... to drink?"

Ariadne takes a minute to gather her thoughts.

"Umm... Actually, I do have some Grey Goose and some wine?"

"I'll take Grey Goose on the rocks," Eames says quickly, almost cutting her off.

Ariadne heads to the kitchen, opening the freezer to her half bottle of vodka, then grabs her already opened Chardonnay. While pouring the glasses full of drinks, she is anxious to get to the point of this unexpected visit.

She hands Eames his drink and has a seat next to him on the couch, a cushion seat away. They both take a drink. Ariadne rolls her head, releasing the tension in her neck, trying to relax. 

"I've got to ask you to create some plans for an extraction job, I will be doing in the next month?" 

"I see..." Ariadne takes another sip. "And the danger in this?"

"The job should be quite simple, if done correctly. Which is why I would like you to create the plans. And as far as any danger... there will be none, for you." Eames finishes off his vodka, letting an ice cube fall into his mouth. 

Ariadne grinned, appreciating the compliment. 

Eames crushes down on the ice cube, looking about the apartment. "This is why the precautions... I don't want anything linking me to you. You will only be dealing with me. I will prepare you of what you need to know, and you will create from it."

"Well, what about the team you're working with? Won't they want to know where you're getting the plans from?" Ariadne sits slightly up from her seat, "Eames... if this job is going to be simple, why wouldn't I work with all of you directly?"

"No. You don't know these people and once they get a look at you, they won't trust you," Eames says, firmly. He gets up and walks to the kitchen to refill his own glass. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ariadne asks abruptly, her eyes following Eames. 

When he comes back, he stands right in front of Ariadne, looking down on her. She becomes intimidated and nervous; he's too close. She reaches for her wine and takes a drink, trying to break the discomfort. As she tilts her head back from the drink, she catches his eyes glaring at her.

"It means, I don't trust these people and the less you're involved the better." Eames moves from over her and takes his seat back, still looking to her, "I need to know... will do you this?"

Ariadne is quiet and thinking, her index finger swirling around the rim of her glass.

"Sure... I'll do it," she said, giving in.

"Great." Eames relaxed, scanning another look around her apartment, "You've done well, Ariadne. I wouldn't of expected anything less."

"Thank you," Ariadne said, with a smile. "What about you? What have you been doing for the past 4 years?"

Eames lays his head back on the couch, taking a deep relaxing breath, gleaming at the ceiling.

"I wouldn't know where to begin, darling."

Ariadne watches Eames, trying to imagine his life. Where he's been, what he's done... who he's loved. A mysterious man, Eames is. He drinks down the last of his second glass, takes a look at his watch and then to Ariadne.

"Alright... I should be going... I have a flight to catch in the morning, but I'll be in touch... soon." Eames sets his glass on the coffee table and stands. "And before I forget... I know you talk to Cobb. Don't bother him with any of this. I don't need to hear the fatherly lecture of my involving you in a job." He reaches for her hand, gently guiding her up. He kisses her cheek once again, his lips close to her ear, "I'll be seeing you, love."

As he leaves out the door, Ariadne watches, contemplating what is to begin.


	2. Desire

Ariadne steps into the steaming and exhilarating bubble bath, letting her body slide down into the water, resting back against the tub. She is relaxed and calm, her eyes closed. She begins to think of her sketches at work, she immediately shakes the thoughts from her mind, she doesn't want to think anymore of that stress. Eames, however, kept flashing in her mind; the smell of him, his charming yet facetious grin, and those lips... oh, those lips. She snickered to herself to think of him in such a way; he's a little old for her, and he would never even give her a thought. But, he is undeniably attractive and she couldn't stop from thinking of him. She bites her bottom lip as she fantasizes what he'd look like without his suit and ties, and all the serious tension that hovered over his masculine face. To see him enjoying himself... with her. 

She wonders what his kisses would taste like, what the touch of his hands would feel like against her skin. She begins to imagine... his wet tongue slithering around her own, his strong hands working over her breast, fondling her nipples. What he'd feel like inside her, the tips of his thick fingers gyrating over her rosy clit. Her lips part and her breathing is heavy. Her body quivers under the water as she pulls the eruption from herself. Sweat trickles down her face, while shivers run with the waves of her orgasm. She's finally relieved of all anxiety and stress, feeling exhausted. She forces her eyes open, cracks a grin and blushes; feeling naughty to have envisioned Eames doing the things, she was doing to herself. This would be the first of a series of orgasms that Eames would unknowingly, help with.

***

Finally, after all the strain and stress of this persistent client, his ridiculous and almost impossible ideas of structure, he was impressively satisfied. Ariadne was relieved, felt the world had been lifted off her shoulders, 4 long months of antics were over. She could relax and be at ease, focus on other sketches, especially the ones she was waiting to hear about from Eames. It had been over a week since Eames surprisingly showed up at her apartment. She would expect him any time now.

 

A few days later, Ariadne came home from work to find the key to her apartment wouldn't fit in the lock. It was as though something was jammed. After a moment of twisting and turning the key, the door popped open. Her first instinct was someone had broken in, she slowly entered looking about, then it crossed her mind... Eames. Although, there was no sign of him or anyone around.

She shut the door and called out, "Hello?"

No answer. 

As she stepped toward her bedroom, she heard water. She continued further, then seen light through the ajar door of her bathroom. She hesitated to open the door, but she slightly opened it anyway, peeking in. She seen a reflection through the steamy mirror, of what had to be Eames in the shower. She instantly blushed and was baffled at what she was viewing. He turned the water off and she hurried to step back, and shut the door the same as it was. She smiled and quickly darted for the living room, throwing off her overcoat and heels. She then proceeded to the kitchen, she needed a drink after seeing that. 

She would have never thought of Eames having tattoos. Her face became warmer the more she thought about the muscles bulging from his back, his tight ass and thighs, he was more than just fit. She needed to get a grip. As soon as she opened the freezer, there sat a sophisticated bottle marked, The Dalmore-a scotch whiskey. He must plan on being here awhile, she thought. She reached past and grabbed the bottle of Grey Goose, opened it and threw back a quick shot straight from the bottle. She shook her head choking down the swallow. After a moment, she swallowed another shot and put the bottle back in the freezer. Her blood ran warm through her veins. She also decided she needed a glass of wine, the two shots weren't enough. 

"Hello darling?"

Ariadne could have melted just hearing his deep brisk voice. He was directly behind her. She poured her wine and tried to act calm. 

"Hello Eames... It's a good thing I was expecting you or I would have called 911," she said, jokingly with a smile. 

She turned to face him and her smile immediately dropped, in awe of her view, once again. He stood in front of her, with only the zipper done of his trousers and a button-down shirt wide open, exposing his entire chest and torso. And more tattoos. He was still partially wet, his hair tossed and his chest full of tight curls. She was thankful he didn't see her initial reaction, he was fumbling about his thick band of his wrist watch. 

"And... when did you realize it was me?" Eames asked, as if he already knew she saw him in the shower. He finished adjusting his watch and looked to see her face, waiting to hear her answer.

"Well, who else would it have been? I mean... I haven't heard of too many thieves taking showers during a robbery," she wittingly answered.

Eames slightly laughed to her charm and leaned in for his usual, kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you don't mind, I helped myself? I hadn't had a chance to make any arrangements, before I left for my flight here."

"Ah... No, I don't mind. Except for now, I need a new lock," she said, teasing him.

"Don't worry about that, love. I'll fix it." 

Eames reached behind her for a glass. She became nervous as he was extremely close to her. So close, his neck was practically in her face and the warm smell of shampoo and soap, radiated off from the heat of his body. She moved from in between him and the counter. For a moment she felt as though he was seducing her, but she knew better and let that thought go.

"I'm going to change out of these clothes. I'll be out in a sec."

She scanned through her closet, then her dresser drawers. She was hoping for something casually sexy, but there was nothing. This proved, it was time to do some shopping. She was frustrated that she had to settle for sweat outfit. At least she could keep the hoodie unzipped low, she thought. She still shook her head to herself, looking over how ridiculous she looked through the bathroom mirror. There was no way Eames would look at her any different. She gave up. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and went back to the living room. She noticed his bags on the floor as she was leaving the bathroom. She assumed he would be staying with her. And she was more than alright with it.

Eames was sitting on the couch, spreading out folders, papers and pictures over the coffee table. She had a seat next to him, reached for her wine and took a sip.

"So, this is everything?" 

"Yes," he said. And they got started. 

After about an hour of going over some of the details, Ariadne was beginning a headache, the alcohol was wearing off. Eames, however, was on his third refill of The Dalmore. Even though, he was on his third glass of scotch, there was no relaxation in his features. He was steady and focused. Ariadne, on the other hand, was some what disappointed he hadn't even gave her a look, but what did she expect.

"Listen Eames, you'll have to excuse me. I'm getting a headache and I need to rest. I assume you'll be staying tonight?" She stood up, looking to him.

"Yes, if that's alright?" He met her eyes.

"Yes, of course. You can stay as long as you like. I'll get you some blankets." 

"Actually, I have some work to do in the city tomorrow and I'll make arrangements then, for a hotel." 

She silently sighed to his answer, as she pulled a comforter and fleece blanket from the hall closet.

"Here you go." She sat the blankets on the couch. "You know, none of that is necessary. Wouldn't it be convenient to just stay here?" She was hoping to convince him. 

Eames smiled to her, "Thank you darling. I'll be back here tomorrow evening to go over more details. You sleep well." He stood and once more, gave her a kiss on the cheek. She hoped for her lips, but of course not.

She laid in bed, thinking about a man she was desiring, who was as near as in the next room and yet, she couldn't have him. She tossed and turned to the aggravation of how he made her feel. What was it about him? He's a bit older and she never had thought about him this way before, why now? In fact, she never thought about any older man this way. 

Staring at the clock, her mind finally rested and her eyes weighed heavy.


	3. Damned

Ariadne woke up with the worst hunger pains, she went to bed without eating. She blames Eames. 

She smelled the scent of soap and felt the hint dampness in the air. Eames must of already been up and showered. She got up and peeked into the living room. The blankets were nice and folded on the couch and no sign of Eames anywhere. He left. 

She picked out her clothes for work and headed for the shower. She noticed Eames' bags still sat on the bathroom floor. She smiled, maybe she convinced him in staying after all. Or then again, maybe he would be back for them. 

Ariadne planned her day while getting ready for work. She was leaving work as soon as possible and without a doubt, doing some shopping. 

As the day progressed, everything was moving smoothly. It was almost 5 and she was ready to leave. She grabbed her coat, flipped the lights off of her office and hurried for a cab. 

Macy's or Bloomingdale's? Or both? She had a little bit of time. However, she wanted back and settled before Eames would be. 

Ariadne hit more shops than she needed, and spent more than she wanted, but it was worth it. He was worth it. If he only knew he was inspiration for the new sexy, silky, lacy and alluring belongings. 

Once she was home, there was still no sign of Eames, and his bags were still planted in the same spot. She ordered Chinese and ran to try on some of her new things. She even splurged for some new make-up. Daring Red lipstick she was anxious to try on. She bought a magazine that showed steps of creating dramatic, smoky eyes. 

She tried on a couple of her new outfits, posing in her long length bedroom mirror. She pinned her hair up to see how she would look in an up-do. She practiced applying make-up, and strutting around in her new outrageously high heels. She would need practice with those more than anything. 

It was almost 8 when the door buzzed. Chinese. Still in a tight sapphire blue body dress, make-up, and heels, she rushes to the door. She didn't even bother looking through the peep hole to be sure. As she was opening the door, never giving a chance to see who was before it, she remembered...

"Oh, I need to get money... Be right back." She stumbled, trying to run with the heels on to her purse in the bedroom. 

In such a rush, things were falling out of her purse as she was reaching for her wallet. 

"You going out tonight, darling?"

Ariadne wanted to die, right there and right now. Her eyes widened, she stared straight forward, trying to think of explanations.

"No, I thought you were Chinese," she said, without thinking and without looking. She felt 8 shades of red.

"You get ready like this for delivery? Or is it the delivery boy, you're trying to impress?"

She could hear the smile and sarcasm in the question. Now, she was angry. And not at him, but herself. She planned on having everything put away, and no evidence laying around of her having went shopping. However mad she was, it was best to laugh with him. She was not going to give herself away. 

Ariadne spun around to him and smiled, "I have a social party coming soon for work and I needed to prepare myself," she said, trying to recover. 

Eames said nothing. His smile faded and his eyes wondered over her, loosely. She was stunning. 

The door buzzed, once again. 

"That... must be Chinese," Ariadne said, pointing to the door. 

Eames was making her nervous by the way he was looking to her. She focused on walking, at least half way decent, in the heels past him to the door. She sensed he was still watching her. 

Ariadne retrieved the Chinese and set it on the kitchen counter. She walked to the living room, where Eames was now standing, and still watching her.

"I hope you're hungry? I took the liberty of ordering a variety, since I wasn't sure what you would like." Eames slightly nodded, still observing her. "Well, I'm gonna change and then we can eat and get started," Ariadne said, with a generous warm smile. And she started to her bedroom.

Eames could see what was happening, but nevertheless, she was still gorgeous.

"Ariadne..." he called. 

"Yeah," she turned her head back to his attention.

"You look lovely."

"Thank you," Ariadne smiled wide and then continued. She shut the bedroom door behind her and took a deep breath. She scrammed to put everything away, change into a sweat suit, and wipe the deep red lipstick and make-up off. 

Eames took his suit jacket off and rested it on the arm of the couch. He began thinking to himself, he should have gotten a hotel room. That would be the first thing to do tomorrow. He saw right through Ariadne. Whatever her intentions, this had to stay strictly business. This was a job, nothing more. Eames was all to aware of his most relentless weakness... women. He'd been with many women, older and younger, of different cultures and backgrounds. And as many he's broke against, he refused to let Ariadne be one. Guilt and shame, did not suit him. She was not on his level of understanding, that there would never be anything more other than friendship. He was not available for anything more. And she deserved better. 

While Ariadne watched herself through the mirror, taking off the last of her make-up. Her instincts spoke to her, that Eames knew better. He read people for God's sakes. She began to feel silly; she was making a fool of herself. Even if there was a chance, nothing would ever come of it. It wasn't his style. She also knew herself; she was barely stable enough to handle this rejection, let alone to handle rejection after the fact. It was best to leave well enough alone, to stop acting like a love sick puppy. 

She threw her wash rag on the sink counter, disappointed. She looked back to herself in the mirror, "But damn... do I ever want him!"


	4. An Alternate Course of Action

Ariadne came out to find Eames out on her balcony. He must of felt at ease being out in the open in the darkness of the night, considering his concern on his first visit. She went directly to the kitchen, she was hungry. She took out a couple plates and opened all the containers. After she made a plate and grabbed a bottled water, she sat at her dining room breakfast bar. 

Eames stood out on the balcony, with a cigar in one hand and glass of his scotch in the other; looking in, watching Ariadne. She was naturally beautiful and how she looked moments ago, would have had any man reeling. Eames had to be careful, but he did allow the thoughts to run rampant of the many ways he could have her. Sweet Ariadne, she deserved to have nice gifts, nice surprises, to be wine and dined, and mostly, loved properly. If he were to allow himself to be available, and if this was under any other circumstances, he could give her those very things.

He cleared his mind, finished off his scotch, crushed out his cigar and went back inside.

"Thank you for fixing my lock," Ariadne said, taking a bite of a spring roll. She wanted things to be as comfortable as possible.

"Of course," Eames answered, with a wink. His flirtations were only natural. 

Eames had a small bite to eat, and Ariadne took a seat in front of all the material. She was all about business at this point. She looked over the profile of The Mark, who was a young attractive bachelor, also residing in New York; Staten Island to be exact. How convenient, she thought; that must of been the work Eames had to do in the city today. 

The extraction would take place in The Mark's residence. And as Eames went over the night before, Ariadne would create The Mark's residence and business office, for the dreamer. The specific details of the condominium came from a 'so-called' substitute house keeper, who would also do the sedation on the young Mark, when came time. Eames with his references, was able to enter The Mark's business office for details there. 

Ariadne got to work on an outline of sketches. 

Eames took a glance at her work, standing over her from the side of the couch. 

"So... have you worked with this team before?" Ariadne asked, making conversation.

"Ah... I worked with Floyd on a couple of occasions but not the others," Eames answered, taking a seat in the chair across from her. 

"Floyd?" Ariadne questioned, never looking away from her drawings.

"The extractor."

"Ah, I see."

Eames felt the need to make a point; to clear the air of any confusion Ariadne may be having.

"You have any questions on anything so far?"

"Umm... No, I think I'm good for right now," she remained sketching.

"Alright, after tonight I'm getting a hotel. I'll be back in a day or so, to see your progress. Call me if you need anything before then."

Ariadne knew she was directly in Eames' view. She nodded to his decision, and continued drawing; pretending as though it didn't bother her. She tried not to reveal anything more. No deep swallow, no pausing, no flickers or flutters of the eyes, nothing. This was the perfect time to practice not being so easily read. Inside of course, was an entirely different story; she wanted to protest and convince him to stay. 

After more small talk of the plan of extraction, Ariadne decided she had enough for the night. They said goodnight. No kiss on the cheek for Ariadne, which didn't surprise her. 

 

The next morning Eames was gone when Ariadne woke, belongings and all. Still no surprise to her, she expected it actually.

 

After 2 days, Ariadne had all but some final touches left of the creations. She realized now, once Eames had the plans, that she wouldn't see him again. She was saddened, but reasoned that it was for the best. She had her fantasies at least. 

 

It was late, Ariadne had been sleeping when there was a knock at the door. Throwing on a robe she rushed to the door. Through the peep hole, stood Eames. She answered.

"Is everything alright?"

Eames paced the floor in deep thought, running a hand through his hair. 

"How are you doing with sketches, Ari?"

"There actually pretty much done," picking up the penciled papers to hand to Eames. 

"I appreciate all your hard work Ari, really. It's such a shame and a waste but we may have to abort this job."

"Why?"

"Our Mark called his housekeeping company and questioned the return of his original house keeper. Unless, the team and I can come up with an alternative plan of sedation in the next week and a half, this job will fail before it even has a chance to start. We've already had to push up the operation, due to a trip The Mark will be taking in that time, and the extraction has to take place before then." 

Eames roamed the living room in disappointment.

 

After Eames left that night, Ariadne thought of ideas to help. 

The next day while at work, she thought of an idea, a risque idea. She left work early and called Eames. She asked if he was still in the area and if they could meet. Eames keeping his low profile said, he would meet her at her apartment that evening. 

 

"No, absolutely NOT!" Eames said, adamantly to her idea. He went to the kitchen to prepare a drink of The Dalmore, he had left there.

"Eames, why? Look, I know I didn't want to be involved in any danger here, but what choice do we have. I'm telling you, with your help, I can do this. You trusted me before on the Fischer job, you can trust me now," Ariadne persisted. 

Eames took a swallow of the scotch, looking to Ariadne. 

"Your only involvement here, were to create the plans, that's all. This would mean, you would have to interact with the team, 2 of which I'm not familiar with and not sure to trust. It's too risky."

"Eames please... I can do this. And I still don't have to interact with the team, other than letting everyone in the night of."

Ariadne's idea was far from simple, no matter how easy she made it sound to be. She would pursue and coax the young bachelor into bringing her back to his condo. Then in which, she would sedate him, let the team in and leave. And through a good night's sleep for The Mark, the extraction would be a success. Later, if The Mark were to contact her, she would simply say she lost interest when he passed out on her, and end it. All they needed, was to find an up coming venue of some sort for Ariadne to coincidentally, be present. The tricky part of this deal would be, that Eames would have to 'learn' Ariadne a few things about seduction, in order for her to succeed. 

Eames did not like the idea... at all. And not only for obvious reasons, dangerous being the foremost, but the idea of Ariadne seducing The Mark was not something Eames cared to witness. Especially, since he would be the one 'teaching' his little apprentice how to sway a man. Due to her recent behavior toward him, he had doubts of trusting her to keep this professional. All the more reason he needed to not let this happen. But, they were running out of time and needed a plan. And Ariadne's point was valid, this was all they had, he had no other choice but to proceed.

So he agreed, and took the new course of action back to the team.


	5. The Beginning

Ariadne got herself casually ready and waited for Eames. It was the weekend and with no work for her, he said he would be there around noon to get started. His last words before he left out the door the night before, replayed in her mind, "... And Ariadne... if any of this gets out of hand, any of it... I will end it at all cost."

Eames in route to Ariadne, thought of the easiest ways possible to learn her to be seductive; touching her as little as needed. His lessons would have to remain impersonal; not allowing her attention to become enthralled in the moments. If that were even possible.

When he arrived, the first thing he noticed that she would have to overcome, was to look him in the eyes. To have control of the situation, and this would also strengthen the ability to read body language. Staring into Eames' intense grey eyes until she became comfortable, would be the most uncomfortable. He made her nervous, and she knew he knew it, as her own deep browns gave her away. She would need to build her confidence, and with that came her sexuality... a lesson for later.

"Ariadne, let's try this again. Relax yourself, concentrate on my eyes... and most importantly, pay attention to details. Furrowed eyes, smiles, body movements... you can sense what people are thinking or feeling by watching them."

"Please... as if anyone can read you. You let them read what you want them to. I mean... how would I know if what I'm sensing is honest?" 

"The eyes are the windows to the soul, love. They convey everything. It takes concentration and years of practice. And in your case, you have about 8 days. Now, focus."

Ariadne relaxed, crossing her feet and legs to tuck under each of her thighs on the couch. Eames sitting with his hands crossed in front of him and his legs spread wide, sat across from her in the chair. After a few moments, Ariadne could see past Eames' blank stare, that he was deep in thought. She cracked a smile, tilting her head to the side. 

"What are you thinking?" Ariadne asked.

Eames said nothing and sat up to attention, still streaming into Ariadne's curious dark eyes. 

"What do you think, I'm thinking?" He asked, searching her.

She slightly shrugged her shoulders, head shaking along, "I don't know."

Eames waited a moment and released a sincere grin, "I'm thinking about how beautiful you are."

Ariadne was taken aback. Although, she tried desperately not to make herself obvious, never leaving Eames' deceitful grey eyes. This had to be a test. She stayed quiet and emotionless. 

"Very well, darling. Always remember, never let anything catch you off guard or surprise you." Eames stood, taking his suit jacket off, "I think that's enough of that for now."

Ariadne crossed from nervous and flattered to humiliated in an instant. She thought of it being cruel of Eames to toy with her like that. Although, she understood his intentions.

"I need something to drink... would you like a glass of your scotch?" Ariadne asked, as she marched to the kitchen. She was thankful for the break, the anxiety from being under the strain of Eames, was more than leaving her in knots. 

"Yes, please, thank you."

When Ariadne cam back into the living room, Eames was no where to be found. She assumed he was in the restroom and sat his drink on a marble coaster. 

"Ariadne, could you come here please?"

Ariadne turned her head to Eames' voice coming from her bedroom. She curiously walked into her room and peeked around the door of her closet, that was opened. She found Eames flipping through her wardrobe, pulling a dark green sequenced cocktail dress from the rack. 

"Here... put this on and that black lace brassiere and panty set you had laying on your bed the other day," Eames said, still thumbing through her closet. 

Ariadne was a bit embarrassed and shocked; her face flushed and baffled for words. She took the dress, and hid the bra and panty set underneath the dress from the dresser, and entered the bathroom. She wasn't sure what to think or feel about this, or where it was heading even, but she did exactly what he said.

"And put the red lipstick on as well," Eames added.

After about 20 minutes, she came out to the living room with heels and all; a hint she had taken, when the black heels were sitting outside the bathroom door when she opened it. 

Eames was sitting relaxed in the cream upholstered chair, tie undone, and sipping on his scotch. Ariadne stood in the door way, keeping focused on Eames' vision of her. She put her new technique to work and paid attention to all details of Eames' features, hoping to get some sort of idea of what he was thinking about her. His eyes wondered her up and down, but nothing conveyed through the blank observation. Or at least that she could see. 

"Very nice... Now, how do you feel?" Eames asked, as he stood and walked, revolving around her as she moved to the middle of the living room.

"I feel... not sure, how I feel..."

Eames came within an inch from behind her, angled his head to her ear, "Do you feel sexy?" His voice was low and deep.

Ariadne clenched her fist to keep from trembling, trying to control herself from wobbling on the heels.

"I suppose." 

"That's not convincing enough... 'Yes, you feel sexy'... and you look to me and tell me," Eames instructed her.

Ariadne faced him, "Yes, I feel sexy." 

She still wasn't convincing, she was more in a hurry to get it over with.

"Ah ah..." Eames said, putting his finger on her chin to look him in the eyes. "Yes... I feel sexy," he said slowly, glaring into the pits of her eyes.

Her lip quivered, "Maybe, I need another drink."

"You need... to just relax," Eames retorted. 

Ariadne was tense, it was almost too much to handle. Eames however, decided he would have to show her rather than tell her; how to be sexy, how to seduce. But that also meant, breaking his own rule... and touch her. Becoming more personal and intimate with her than he intended, that he hoped to avoid. Maybe he needed another drink himself, he thought.


	6. In Session

Eames allowed a break for another drink... for the both of them. 

Ariadne took 3 quick sips of her Chardonnay without Eames seeing her. She would've took a shot of the Grey Goose if she could've gotten away with it. As Eames poured his scotch, Ariadne went to the door wall in her living room, sipping her wine vigorously.

Eames exited the kitchen, watching Ariadne from behind. The definition of her curves silhouetting, were enough to delight him into a string of wayward thoughts. But there was work to be done and he paid no mind. 

Eames sat back down in the chair, relaxing himself and sipping his scotch.

"Now, Ariadne, I need you to walk toward me in your best, most confident steps... slowly." Eames set his glass down on the end table next to him. "And remember... look me in the eyes as you walk," motioning with his first two fingers, back and forth between them.

Ariadne stalled with the glass of wine, trying to take in Eames' instructions. She could barely walk period in heels, how was she to walk sexy? And... focus on Eames, all at once. Her immediate thought was that she may have 'bit off more than she could chew' with this whole idea she had. But it was too late now. 

She took in a breath and began. One step in front of the other, eyes on Eames and holding her wine glass, gripping rather. 

"Stop." Eames stood once again, crossing his arms in front of him. Although, Ariadne attempted the task, she was too stiff. "Darling, you're trying too hard. You must relax yourself." He looked to his feet, thinking and a slight irritated. "Maybe, this will be all for today. I suggest you practice, become comfortable with yourself, Ari. Perhaps, you should go out this evening. Utilize what you've learned in public, with others, strangers if you will." Eames scooped up his jacket with a finger and added, "And Ariadne... be careful." He looked to her making sure he had her attention. "I'll come back tomorrow afternoon."

 

Once Eames left, Ariadne strutted around her huge opened apartment, breaking in her walk with heels. Looking around her modern and model like apartment, everything cream colored with hints of deep purple accents, she found a decorative vase on a tall slender stand to focus on, for concentration, pretending it to be The Mark... or rather, Eames. She spoke soft and sultry to the oddly shaped and empty vase, caressing it with the tips of her fingers, as if it were the lapels of Eames' suit jacket. After about an hour of practicing and pretending, she thought to herself with a grin that she could do this, be sexy and seductive. But, the literal question... could she do with a stranger? The Mark? Or, the true test... could she do it with Eames? 

She decided while she was dressed for a night on the town, she would take advantage. She felt she was suited for The Raines Law Room, a place she hadn't been to, but came highly recommended by her co-workers. It wasn't far, she thought about walking, but it was too far for the walk in heels that she had yet, gotten used to. She waved for a taxi.

Upon entering the mysterious door, the fragrance of candles, expensive wines and perfumes had rushed her. The inside was dark with just enough soft golden illumination from the elegant chandeliers, not one window in this establishment, it is closed in from the daylight and the city. The walls-dark wood or brick, the furnishings-brown, tan and cream leather, were all lavished and full of sophistication, along with the dressed-to-the-nines populace. 

Ariadne took a seat at the bar, ordered a Grey Goose martini and listened to the chatter of her surroundings. A group of gentleman discussing politics at a table behind her and another group of both men and woman conversing about an opera, likely one they had just seen. There was an even louder party, closed off by curtains, coming from further back. At the bar with her sat a couple older gentlemen, in suits and very serious. She thought of Eames, she could see him in a place like this. However for her, maybe this wasn't the place to practice. 

"Hello there?" Ariadne quickly turned to see a dark featured young man slouching between her and the seat next to her, elbow resting on the bar and a drink in hand. She stayed quiet, paying attention to him, allowing him to continue to have control of this moment. "You must be waiting for someone, it's not often a young attractive woman as yourself comes in here, alone? Here, let me buy you a drink while you wait?" 

Ariadne's first observation, he was full of himself, but she fancied, as this was a good exercise. She cleared her throat and glared into the deep brown eyes of the young gentleman, "You must come here often?" She asked, not answering any of his assumptions. She was taking over the control. 

"I've been known to come in from time to time... isn't that right Leonard?" The gentleman looking to the bartender for acknowledgment. Once he had his attention, he motioned between his and Ariadne's drink for another round. 

They made small talk, discussing work and being residents of New York. He mostly bragged than discussed. How he's a soon-to-be big-shot lawyer in a well-known firm, and who also helped with a pretty big victory earlier this morning, assuming the reason for the celebration. 

Ariadne recognized how the details she never would have noticed before, came so easy to identify now. The arm and hand on the back of her chair, he invaded her space; the wait he made til she came in contact with his eyes, before he continued speaking. He wanted her attention entirely. He was very much in control and seducing her, and with the confidence she would bite. Although he is good looking, he wasn't her type. 

Ariadne had enough to drink, after all, she had been drinking the most part of the day. She was feeling a little inebriate, and needed to go home and get something to eat before she began to feel sick. As she was politely thanking him for the drink and conversation and excusing herself, the gentleman handed her his card, told her to use it, if she needed an attorney. Ariadne smiled to the gentleman, taking the card between her fingers. She stood up in front of him, putting a hand on his chest and leaned in very close.

"Well... I doubt I'll need an attorney any time soon... but maybe I'll use it for other reasons," she said, still smiling, giving a wink and walked away. She had took all control, flirted and seduced him. She felt his eyes follow and watch her as she left. 

Ariadne thought, she did very well. Waiting for a taxi, she also thought about Eames. Thinking of the ways she could inveigle him. What would it take?


End file.
